20 Drabbles About Emison
by TheTercottaRise
Summary: 20 Drabbles about Emison... 5 drabbles per chapter. 4 shot! If you like Emison you will love these drabbles.


Thank you soo much for reading Holding the Key to My Heart. I hope you guys enjoy this one shot just as much as me. Okay well I thought this one shot was kinda. Meh.. :D

Keep reading my stories... if you like this one, then you should most defiantly check out my other two stories love you guys. If you guys want some more of these kind of stories just tell me in the reviews of some ideas I could do for a one shot. Okay so here it is...

* * *

20 Drabbles About Emison

Part 1/4

i. **Kissing Rock**

Laying her head in Alison's lap was the most incredible feeling, Emily had ever felt. She could feel a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach as the blonde wrapped her arms around her stomach and brought her closer. She brushed her hands across the brunette's face as she leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. They watched as the lights above them shined brighter from above the clouds, as the lights from the town turned on in unison as the sun disappeared over the horizon. The shades of pink and orange left the sky completely replacing it with black now. "Don't you love it here?"

Emily sighs with happiness. This was their place, their place to go when things were bad at home, their place to go to get away from the A crisis. "Yeah." Emily murmurs tucking her face in closer to her thighs.

Months before Alison had scratched the initials AD + EF. The brunette's heart only beated from the blonde only. When it beated a million a minute it was only when she saw the blonde's face at their place. The only person who truly loved Alison was Emily and it would only be Emily.

The Kissing Rock.

ii. **Postcards**

Scratching a couple of words on the postcard with a picture of the Eiffel tower on it, Alison glances up from her work to peer at her girlfriend. "What are you doing?" the brunette giggles as she turns on some music.

"Planning our trip." Alison explains writing down some more words down on the postcard. "For when we go to Paris."

Emily laughs a bit before sitting down on the bed next to her long time girlfriend, Alison Dilaurentis. She pulls her close almost like she was hugging her. There was a small pile of about 20 postcards next to Alison's knee. She was sitting on her side with her feet laid out behind her. "How long are we going to be gone for?"

Alison smiles a bit before leaning in for a kiss, lingering when she pulled away. "How about forever?" she whispers in her ear before pulling her head away from Emily's body.

"Of course."

Piles of Postcards is all they need.

iii. **Paris, France**

Standing on top of the Eiffel tower with the wind blowing their air, made the duo feel alive. This was the trip they had planned last year finally making it happen. One of Alison's biggest dreams was to stand on the top part of the Eiffel tower and let the wind blow into her hair. Making her curls fly onto her shoulder. She twirls around in a small circle watching the sun disappear, with now a full moon taking a place. The sky was starting to turn a black color, the first start started to appear in the purplish sky.

"We're finally in our city, Em."

The blonde walks up to Emily letting her maxi skirt blow into the air, she grabs ahold of her hands. She looks deep into Emily's coffee brown eyes before leaning in to get a sparking kiss from her. They are living the dream in their hometown of now Paris. They would never have to see the 'Welcome to Rosewood' sign or the 'Leaving Paris' sign. Honestly they were all okay with this they couldn't wait to start their new lives in Paris.

"Paris is finally ours now." Emily whispers into the air letting it blow away in the strong wind filled with the smell of bakeries.

Welcome to Paris.

iv. **Meadows**

"Come on let's go."

Alison tugged on Emily's hand trying to pull her towards the field full of a mixture of flowers; daisies, dandelions and much more. The blonde grabs a dandelion and holds in up to her lips before blowing letting all of the petals blow in the wind. "Don't you love it?"

"I love it if you do."

Emily reaches over grabbing ahold of Alison's hand before running hand in hand with her to the oak tree. The duo stops next to the tree and leans against it sighing in happiness. "I love doing crazy things with you."

"Me too. Being with you here feels like a dream. My heart only pounds for you." Alison expresses leaning in for kiss only for Emily to turn her head to the side dodging the kiss. The blonde pouts when she doesn't make contact with the porcelain perfect tan face.

"I feel exactly the same." Emily kisses her forehead with a small giggle before sliding down the tree and grabbing a green leaf with a tiny hole in the center. "I wish we could freeze time and go anywhere in the world."

Running the meadows in France had always been Alison's dream and now they were finally living it together while holding hands. The blonde now wished that she came back to Rosewood years before she never thought she would ever have this kind of relationship with a woman so beautiful. Emily wanted to legally be married to this woman, now or maybe a couple more years. "Where do you want to go next?"

Alison giggles watching the flowers bend in the same direction toward the south. All they needed was Paris and a meadow.

v. **Dancing at Midnight**

Emily was swaying solo with a giant smile gleaming on her face. The blonde was watching from afar with a sparkle in her blue eyes. "Come here I will teach you." The blue eyes move toward the brunette in beat with the song playing in the forest. Alison wraps her long arms around the beauty, moving her hips at the speed of the birds chirping around the girls in unison.

The church bells starting ringing making the duo look each other in the eye. The lean forward touching each other lips. Their soft lips move in synchronize. The young blond had always thought that when she came back she would never be able to dance with this girl. Alison fades into her thoughts forgetting about the dance.

"Ow." Emily screeches with agony, she pushes her toes away from the beauty in front of her. "I though you could dance?" the brunette challenges, raising her right eyebrow with a smirk.

"I can." the blonde answers with a small smile. She moves her arms up to around her neck pushing all of the brunette's soft dark brown hair. The brunette walks away from her and starts doing a couple of twirls. The blonde repeats this and slips to the ground. A round of laughter comes out of the blonde's mouth making the blonde smile bigger and bigger each second of ever minute and each minutes every hour. The two giggle again. There was electric waves going through their bodies as they touch longer and longer. Emily pulls her back on her feet and dances with her again pushing her head against Alison's heart shaped perfect face.

Dancing at midnight was their thing every Saturday night.

* * *

Did you guys like? I have 3 more parts coming of drabbles. I started this a long time ago, but I wasn't sure when I was going to actually post it. 5 drabbles per chapter and they are very small! Remember to reviews... and review again! I love all of my fans that read my stories.


End file.
